


It's like starting a new sketchbook.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Mention of Yuri and Natsuki, lots of hugs, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: It's Sayori's birthday, and Monika is invited to her house. Sayori is, well, glad!
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 19





	It's like starting a new sketchbook.

Sayori gasped, “Oh my god!” A grin started to slip onto her face, jumping up from the couch (and almost tripping while doing so) before pouncing on Monika and hugging her tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! That’s the best birthday gift ever!” 

Monika blinked, clearly not expecting such an… extreme reaction from Sayori. She wrapped an arm around Sayori, the other arm trapped tight. “You’re welcome, Sayori.” She smiled, “I knew you’d like it.” 

Sayori giggled, bouncing back to her seat on the couch. Monika had given her a big journal that had lined papers, it had a cute cat cover that also came along with a pack of five pens. Five cat pens, to be exact. “Aw… I wish Natsuki and Yuri were here to see this.” She huffed, a small pout on her face before her smile was plastered on once again. 

“At least you came! I love you, Monika!” Sayori wrapped her arms around Monika, once again trapping her in a tight embrace. “Oh, you’re so warm… Wait- what should I write in the journal?” She asked, looking up at Monika as she tilted her head. “I want to make the first page meaningful!”

“Hm,” Monika let her gaze trail away from Sayori’s eyes as she hummed, “I’m not sure, Sayori, it’s your journal.” 

“I want to make the first page dedicated to you because you gave me it!” Sayori said, “It’s like starting a new sketchbook, the first page has to be meaningful!”

“Here, how about I write this in your journal, then?” Monika leaned forward, grabbing one of the pens, pulling off the cap and opening the journal. She swiftly wrote, ‘Love you <3 ~Monika’ in her neat handwriting. “Now, you don’t have to worry about the first page.” 

Sayori gasped, “I love you, too, Monika!” She giggled after, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. “Thank you so much! I’m gonna give you a better-better gift on your birthday!”

“You’re welcome, Sayori. But I don’t think you need to give me a better gift- I’m perfectly fine without one.”

“Aw… But I want to!”

Monika let out a small chuckle, rolling her eyes. “Okay, Sayori…” 

“What color do you prefer? Pink or orange?”

“Orange.”


End file.
